The present invention relates to a tire pump, and more particularly to a tire pump with two cylindrical bodies intended to improve its efficiency of inflating a tire with air.
The conventional tire pump of the prior art is limited in design in that only the forward movement of its piston can force the air into the tire. In other words, the efficiency of such prior art tire pump is greatly compromised in view of the fact that the backward movement of its piston does not force the air into the tire. There are improved tire pumps designed with means to permit the air to be pumped into the tire during both forward and backward movements of the piston; nevertheless such improved tire pumps are still defective in that they contain space which should be utilized to the fullest extent that their efficiency of air pumping is further improved.